the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shalott
Shalott is an Aes Sidhe witch that has spent too much time in her cat form and has been permanently turned into a that cat, unable to revert to her human-like self. She resides in Albion and acts as an advisor to Vivane, otherwise known as 'The Lady of the Lake', a role she had even when in human form. She aided King Arthur's knights when they were trying to raise the spacecraft Camelot from beneath Great Britain and she summoned many other Aes Sidhe to save Ireland from sinking into the Irish Sea. Description Human She was a very tall human-like woman with long, dark hair that constantly shone beautifully under the sunlight. She is black and has irises so dark that they appear blackPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Cat TBA Personality Shalott finds herself constantly confused by human behaviour. The cocky smile she has when speaking to humans is often seen as Aes Sidhe arrogance. Shalott is reputed to be in love with Sir Lancelot and she cannot help but speak words of praise in his favour. Powers & Talents Magic As an Aes Sidhe witch, Shalott could control magic through sheer dominance over the aether. Her brand of magic was considered wild and forceful, rather than the clean and tempered magics of human mages. However as an Aes Sidhe Witch specifically, if she should use up too much magic in one go she would transform from a human and into a cat permanentlyPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Psychic Communication Shalott is capable of mental communications to other Aes Sidhe from the realm of Albion, though she hasn't been known to do this with non-Aes Sidhe. She is able to communicate with huge numbers of them all at once, allowing a coordinated effort as needed. Possessions Magical Inventions L'Oréal Shalott claims that she invented L'OréalL'Oréal article, Wikipedia. conditioner to help keep her hair lusciously soft. History Space Camelot Merlin the Younger was sent to Mount Snowdon with Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere and Shalott to watch for the rising spaceship, ''Camelot'', from the Irish Sea. Instead of coming up in the sea, however, it comes up from beneath Ireland itself and threatens to send the entire island into the depths. Shalott calls upon other Aes Sidhe to aid her in saving the land and balancing the whole island again while Kay and Bedivere are attacked by the Afanc. A mental communiqué to Vivane at Stonehenge informs Morganna le Fay, who is rising the ship, to move it slightly to the left and avoid destroying all of Ireland. Shalott joined Vivane and Prince Llacheu from the stop of Castle Camelot as they watched Camelot, the ship, ascended towards the space. Shalott admits that if she had the power to watch people without being present she would watch Sir Lancelot getting naked. Vivane warned Shalott that she would turn into a cat in no time, which prompted Shalott to explain to Llacheu that Aes Sidhe Witches will become cats if they expend too much magical energies. Llacheu is worried that his parents will crash into Heaven, but Vivane assumed him that only stars are above. Notes Britt's Commentary "Shalott the Aes Sidhe Witch is based, loosely, upon the Lady of ShalottThe Lady of Shalott article, Wikipedia. - a poem by Lord TennysonAlfred, Lord Tennyson article, Wikipedia. who inserted the character into Arthurian mythKing Arthur article, Wikipedia.. The poem tells of The Lady of Shalott under a curse but she falls so deeply in love with Sir LancelotLancelot article, Wikipedia. that she leaves her cursed realm and is doomed to dieThe Lady of Shalott article, Synopsis Section, Wikipedia.. In NeS our Shalott uses up her powers as an Aes Sidhe Witch, based upon the Cat SidheCat Sìth'' article, Wikipedia.'', watching Lancelot (as she watched him in the original tale) and is permanently turned into a cat." References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aes Sidhe Characters Category:Magic Characters